1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ramp system for loading and unloading of a pickup truck. More particularly, the present invention is a ramp system including a ramp support which mounts to a trailer hitch receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Off-road vehicles such as all terrain vehicles (ATV's) and motocross motorcycles (motocrossers), often cannot be legally driven on the roads because they lack certain safety equipment such as turn signals, rear view mirrors, etc. ATV's and motocrossers are ridden on special cross-country courses that include hill climbs, jumps, and other obstacles that test the rider's skill. Because the ATV's and motocrossers are not street legal, they are most commonly transported to the recreational areas by a pickup truck.
Loading and unloading the ATV's and motorcycles, on to and off of the bed of the pickup truck, is usually achieved by using one or more wooden boards as ramps. One end of each board is placed on the ground and the other end is placed on the open tailgate of the truck, thus forming an inclined ramp extending between the ground and the bed of the truck. The ATV or motorcycle is then pushed up the ramps or ramp in order to load the ATV or motorcycle on to the truck bed, or the ATV or motorcycle is allowed to roll down the ramps or ramp in order to unload the ATV or motorcycle from the truck bed. This procedure is extremely hazardous because should the wooden boards slip, the ATV or motorcycle would fall to the ground, damaging the ATV or motorcycle and very likely causing injury to the person moving the ATV or motorcycle.
For the above reasons, ramps which securely attach to the bed of a pickup truck have been proposed in the prior art. However, none of the prior art ramps achieve the stability and safety of the present invention, without putting some strain on the tailgate or requiring modification of the tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,827, issued to Edward J. Burkart on Oct. 9, 1973, shows a loading chute for loading livestock on to a truck. Burkart does not show a ramp support attachable to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,921, issued to Bernard J. Nelson on Dec. 11, 1973, shows a rack for carrying a snowmobile on the back of a vehicle. The rear of the rack is supported by a pair of L-shaped frames that attach via special adapters to the frame of the vehicle. Nelson '921 does not show the unique structure of the ramp support of the present invention. Further, Nelson '921 does not show a ramp support attachable to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,217, issued to Jon N. Nelson on Feb. 13, 1990, shows a ramp for use with a pickup truck. The ramp is stored under a raised platform that fits on the bottom of the truck bed. Nelson '217 does not show a ramp support attachable to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,615, issued to Harold Ward on Apr. 3, 1990, shows a hinged ramp for use with a pickup truck. The ramp is supported by the tailgate of the truck. Ward does not show a ramp support attachable to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,049, issued to James F. Hargrove on Feb. 5, 1991, shows a ramp for use with a pickup truck. The ramp is stored under a raised platform that fits on the bottom of the truck bed. Hargrove does not show a ramp support attachable to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,437, issued to Dennis R. Gerulf on May 18, 1993, shows a combination ramp and tailgate for use with a pickup truck. Gerulf does not show a ramp support attachable to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,145, issued to Alfred Czaplewski on Jan. 10, 1995, shows an adjustable width ramp that is supported by the rear bumper of a truck. Czaplewski does not show a ramp support attachable to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,202, issued to Dale J. Lipp on Dec. 19, 1995, shows a bicycle rack that attaches to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle. Lipp does not show a ramp support having a height adjustable horizontal ramp support bar.
United Kingdom Patent Document Number 370,353, by John Alexander Flewitt dated Apr. 7, 1932, shows a ramp for moving wheel chairs into or out of vehicles. Flewitt does not show a ramp support attachable to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle.
German Patent Document Number 33 26 027 A1, by Karl-Heinz Hensel dated Jan. 31, 1985, shows a two piece ramp where the pieces hook together along the centerline of the ramp. Hensel does not show a ramp support attachable to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle.
International (PCT) Application Number WO 89/06199, by Woldemar Reinhold Petri et al. published Jul. 13, 1989, shows a folding ramp for use on a pickup truck. Petri et al. do not show a ramp support attachable to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.